the victim
by flarey phoenix
Summary: there's a new girl in Casper high, with her follows a series of brutal murders first horror story...be nice


Chapter1- the story begins

Danny fenton, our 16 year old hero (girls sigh) and very charming, he also plays the role of Danny Phantom the hero of Amity Park, who was at the moment just sitting down in English while talkin to his best friend Tucker Foley, when out of th corner of his eye, he caught somethin or rather someone

"Hey Tuck, who's the girl?" he asked movin his head in her direction

"Oh her, that's the new girl, Sam Manson I think, she's a real mystery last school she went to, a kid that merely talked to her, ended up in a coma for a year, she's always on her own in every school, I'd stay away from her" he said cautiously, Danny smirked mischievously "that means you too Danny" he stated clearly

"Ok, ok, I will" he said still smirking

"And phantom as well" he stated

"Oh fine, take away my whole afternoon why don't you" he said dramatically while moping

"Class we have a new student today, her name is Sam Manson, now be nice" he said

"That's a warning, not a statement" said Sam evilly

"Now Miss Manson, we'll have non of that" he warned

"Hey, it's for they're own protection, haven't you heard what happened last time, I PUT SOMEONE IN A COMA FOR GODS SAKE, IT'S FOR THEY'RE OWN PROTECTION" she yelled Danny swore he saw her eyes flicker red

"Tuck, I don't care what you say, I'm talkin to that girl, tonight" he said confidently

"I wouldn't" stated Tucker

"I'm not you" said Danny lookin at the mysterious girl, as she talked with Mr Lancer she nodded her head and walked towards Danny and sat next to him,

"What are you staring at" she said to him, he looked away, she turned around quickly as if she'd heard somethin, lookin round scared she put her hand up

"Yes Miss Manson" said Mr Lancer

"Sir, I need to go, now" she said franticly

"Why?" he asked

"My parents said they'd talked to you about it" she stated

"That is no reason" he said lookin back down towards his papers

"LOOK SIR, IF I DON'T LEAVE THIS ENTIRE CLASS, WILL GO UP IN FLAMES, I HAVE TO GO" she yelled angrily

"Fine, go now, if it's that important" he said and she ran out, then Danny saw a figure come though the wall, it looked freaky, it had a long coat on with a hood up, it looked round and stared at the door then disappeared though it by the looks of it only he saw it

"Sir may I go to the nurses office, I don't feel so good" he said sickly

"Yes Mr Fenton, go right ahead" he stated and Danny got up and ran out, he looked round the hallway and heard a scream, he transformed quickly and headed in it's direction, he flew as fast as he could but it had gone, the screamin had stopped and now he could hear nothing, then he saw it, a puddle of blood seeping though the hole at the bottom of the door, he fazed though and a look of pure horror formed on his face as he was almost sick from the sight, it was a girl, but the girl was not whole, she was hacked up, bits of her all over the floor, blood everywhere, with a note on the side he picked it up and read

"**Thank your lucky stars Sam, that this was not you!**" he dropped the note and sped off out of the room and to the principal's office and phased though the door scaring the principal

"Evacuate the school, NOW" he ordered

"Why?" she asked

"Do it NOW, there's been a murder here, and close off all ways to room 16, nobody except Danny fenton, is allowed in there and you, you might not want to see it cause even I almost chucked but you're the principal, and you have to, a girl was murdered by somethin that's in the school, lookin for Sam manson, I think that it's going to do that to her, now evacuate the school" he demanded

"Ok" she said scared then turned on the speaker phone "ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS EVACUATE THE SCHOOL IMMEDIATELY, THESE ARE PHANTOMS ORDERS SO DO IT, AND NOBODY GO NEAR ROOM 16" she said then Danny took it

"I WILL BE THERE IF ANYONE EVEN THINKS ABOUT LOOKING" he stated then gave it back

"NOW YOU HEARD HIM, GET GOING, IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL" she said then turned it off "now take me to room 16" she said fearfully

"Are you sure?" he asked making sure

"Yes, take me there" she said and he picked her up and flew her to the room, she saw the blood pouring from the bottom of the door "are you coming?" she asked

"I will, brace yourself" he said as they phased though the door she gasped and closed her eyes

"Take me out, now" she ordered and he did so "go round the classes and make sure everyone's out, now" she said

"Got'cha" he said and flew off lookin into each class, one of which he found a shivering Sam Manson

"Holy shit, come with me now" he said holding out his hand

"No, this is all my fault, just leave me, I'll just cause more pain alive" she said frightened

"I will not leave you, now come on" he said picking her up and speeding out of the school, where everyone was chattering, principal ishiama was tryin to shut them up

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS" yelled Danny still holding Sam protectively in his arms, it was silent "NOW LISTEN, THERE HAS BEEN A MURDER, A GIRL IN ROOM 16, SHE WAS HACKED UP BY SOMETHING, NOW YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS SCHOOL FOR A WHILE, UNTIL WE FIND IT AND GET RID OF IT, THAT COULD TAKE A WHILE, SO NOBODY EVEN DARE GO NEAR ROOM 16, OK, THIS SCHOOL IS NOW OFFICAILLY CLOSED OFF" yelled Danny at the horrified faces, danny flew over to a terrified Tucker

"Dude is it true?" he asked

"Yes, a girl in room 16, I went lookin for Sam and found the girl" he said sadly

"Wait, room 16, that room has security cameras everywhere, if we look at them, we can see who did it" he stated holding up his PDA

"NO" yelled both teens

"I know who did it" said Sam sadly

"who?" asked Danny shaking

"it was malixia, goddess of death, I was given the opportunity to be her apprentice but id didn't want the job, she took it the wrong way, now I have the grim reaper wanna bee after me, people have died horrible deaths because I said no to her, it's all my fault, all of my old friends are dead because of a stupid mistake, it is all my fault" she said crying Danny hugged her soothingly

"Don't worry Sam, it's going to be fine, nothin is going to happen, it's not your fault, she has anger management problems" he said soothing her as she cried into his chest.

**Ok I'm writing this and I'm freaked out, I know I'm strange, but you gotta admit this is one freaky story, and it's different from my usually soppy ones, I'm feelin depressed at the moment so I write this, a freaky story, now please review and be nice, this is my first horror story. **


End file.
